Memories
by Roslet
Summary: Eduardo finds out everything about Blu and Jewels past. And changes his opinion on Blu. Review if you get the chance


Eduardo wasn't very fond of Blu and his daughter. Not at all. He just came back from wishing the family a good night, of course giving Blu the cold shoulder. And arrived back at his cold lonely hollow to go to sleep. He lied down and put a leaf over himself. To enter the world of dreams.

He rolled around for a bit until he found the most comfortable position to himself and closed his eyes. He hoped that he could get enough sleep for the day ahead tomorrow.

 **Hello Eddie!** A voice in his dreams called out. "Nora?" he would never forget that voice. Not in a million years. **Hey Sweetie** she said as she came into view. "Hello, hows heaven?" Nora giggled. **Not exactly how it works eddie, you ask me this every night. Now ive come to set some things straight with you.** She said as she gained a serious tone. "What are you setting straight exactly?" he said as he ignored her serious tone and gave her a quick kiss on the beak and a long hug. Nora was the first to discard the hug.

 **Its about Jewel's husband. Blu, your not treating him right with the respect he deserves for everything he has done for her.** "Urghhhh you aswell?" Jewel always tells me about how much blu has done for her but she never tells me WHAT he did." Eduardo groaned. **Well, how about if i showed you?** Eduardo looked at her in confusion, How are you gonna do that. **Doesn't matter how. Ill bring up memories of Jewel and Blu. Lets start from the beginning.**

 **You know, Jewel didn't like Blu at the start. Not his personality, but it grew on her very quick, and now she cant live without it, but she always thought of him as cute. Oh how much she has grown.** Nora giggled as she shed a light unnoticable tear from her eye. "Nora what are you going to show me?" Eduardo scratched his head in confusion. **Lets see it now.** A small cloud opened up and a vision appeared on it.

 _"Ready for what?... Oh oh oh oh oh . alright okay," He peeked to see if jewel was there "You can do this. Crazy Lovehawk." He walked up to jewel and attempted to kiss her. "Wow what are you doing?" She asked in confusion and slight anger. "You actually thought we were going to kiss? We just met!" - "S_ tupid Pet." Eduardo groaned under his beak. As Nora stared in awe." - _"Grghggg" Jewel and Blu faught. Well Jewel tried to fight Blu, He was just trying to get away from her." He accidentally slipped her into a romantic position as the disco ball above kept playing romantic music._ **It was destiny for them to be together. Ever since that moment. And ive been there to watch all of it.** _Of course you can trust Humans! I h- He stopped talking as he heard What sounded like a pained groan from Jewel. "Jewel?" "Hello?" he wondered what happened but not before a small teenage boy stopped over him. - "What are you doing!" Jewel groaned in frustration. "Well I cant-" "What! You cant What!" Wondering how anything else could be more important than escaping. Blu jumped off the small ledge he was standing on and one thing was clear. "I cant fly!"_

 _"_ Seriously? A flightless pet got with my daughter?" **Shh Just watch.** ** _"_** _Come on we need to find a safe place to spend the night" Jewel said looking around. "Safe? Safe! We are in the Jungle!, You know when people say its a jungle out there, I dont think they mean it as a good thing!" - "Ha-ha very funny." Jewel laughed "Who's carrying who's butt now?" Blu said as he climbed up the tower "Oh!" Jewel yelped" - "I'm probably gonna be up for a while. - I'm still on minnesota time." Blu said in his defense. "Goodnight." Jewel softly and smoothly said. "Goodnight Jewel."_ **Lets skip ahead a little to.. Oh of course their first dance.** _Music played in the background. "Heyy She likes you!."Rafael incouraged. "What are you talking about? Havent you been listening?" Blu asked confused. "No, but ive been watching. Just be youself! Go on out!" Blu bumped into Jewel and backed up a small bit in fear incase she might not want him there. Much to his surprise she playfully bumped his back and giggled. - The music controlling them. Blu and Jewel continued their dance until Jewel's solo. Blu stared in complete awe as her voice was so smooth and silky when she sang. When she came down. They stared into each other's eyes. Never noticing how beautiful and cute the other looked until this moment.. Both Macaws approached another slowly in anticipation for the kiss. Before they were rudely interrupted._

Eduardo couldn't help but smile a little at the moment. - " _Jewel?" Blu asked "Yeah?" she responded in a silky tone. "I just wanted to tell you that I.. that I-" A leaf travelled its way down blu's throat until it got stuck. "Aw how sweet, getting choked up- Oh your choking! I just gotta-" she said as she hastily approached blu and wrapped her wings around his stomach. "Come on Blu you gotta stay with me! Come on Blu!" she said as she performed the Heimlich menouver. - "Gotta Fly, fly just like a bird!" Jewel sang in joy, not knowing how much she just hurt Blu._ Eduardo felt sympathy for Blu at this point. _"Hey!, Where ya going?" Jewel asked. "Blu, whats wrong?" Jewel asked concerned for her... She didn't know what he was yet. "Nothing Everything is perfect!" - "Look Jewel i cant spend my life following you where ever you're going." Blu sadly said as he prepared to walk away. "Hey its not my fault you cant fly." Jewel argued. Blu froze. - "FINE! See ya around pet!" she roared as she flew away. She struggled to keep her voice smooth when she yelled at him. She broke down in tears seconds later as she flew away. "_ Why did you do that Jewel?"

 **Blu and Jewel have this enemy named Nigel, after that moment she was captured and taken away as bait for Blu.** Nora explained. _"Jewel" Blu whispered "Blu!" Jewel's face lit up like a christmas tree. - "Oh true love, such a wonderful... Stupid thing." Nigel cackled as he flew away. Blu and Jewel looked at one another, neither denying in their heads that their love wasn't there. **This is my favorite moment of their relationship. And theirs too. Its the most heroic thing ive ever seen. Watch.** "Oh pity, now we have Two useless flightless birds." Blu attatched the extinguisher cable to Nigel's foot and took off the pressure keep. "Thats him out of the way" Blu thought. "Blu!" Jewel screeched in fear of falling! "Gahh!-" "NO!" Blu reached for her wing but failed. Jewel was now hurling twords a definite death. Blu had one plan. It would get them both killed. If he was going to die. He would do it with his love. He jumped off the plane and aimed for Jewel. In seconds he caught up with her due to the shape of his position in the air. "Oof-!" Blu caught Jewel in his wings and held on tight not to let her go. "Blu?! Your crazy! What are you doing!?" Jewel screeched. "I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained-to-each-other birds remember?" Blu stared into her eyes for an answer but did not get one in return._

 _Jewel closed her eyes in anticipation and reached her beak out twords his. She did not care if they died. She wanted to show the love that grew in her heart for Blu. and she did. **He saved her life. Two times in one hour. But still thats not all he did for her.** "Hey Honey! what did you want to talk about?" Blu asked. Jewel roamed around in her mind thinking about how to say it to him. "Well i was just thinking about... umm. I... uhh.." Jewel was so nervous about it. "Jewel its okay, whatever is on your mind you can tell me." Blu smiled as she is not usually the nervous one. "Just get it over with, okay..." Jewel mumbled under her breath. "Blu do you want to have kids!". Blu froze "Umm, say that again?" - Jewels wing raised to the mirror in ectasy as her and Blu's moans of pleasure filled the room. Her damp wing slowly slipped down off the steamy mirror. "GahhhhH! Oh Blu i cant do it!-" "Hey dont you dare say that! Come on Jewel you are the strongest person ive met., stronger than i am, stronger than anyone i know Come on!" - "We did it Blu.-" "Well you did all of the hard stuff i just helped out a little I gues-" "Hey, theese wouldn't be here without you. Our three little babies." - "I love you Blu, i know we haven't yet said that to each other. Even after i gave birth, but im going to start saying it. Because i have been thinking it forever and i do. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, And im never gonna let you forget it!"_

 _"I love you too Jewel, so much." Blu said as they ended the moment with a kiss. And a pretty long one._

 **Now lets go to the last year.** **This shows Blu's parenting.** Nora said as she brought up new memories. _"Daddy-" The youngest daughter called out. "Hmm-? Who's there?" Blu awoke from his sleep and asked "Its me bia" Bia said. "Hey sweetie, are you all right?" He noticed the tears in her eyes and quickly unwrapped his wings from Jewel and approached Bia. "Come here sweetie" Bia hurled into his sweet smooth chest and cried out her heart. "I... had the worst... nightmaree" Bia cried into her fathers chest. Jewel awoke with confusion "Wha- Blu, What are you doing up?.. Oh my, Bia are you okay?" Jewel chided. "She had a nightmare" Blu whispered into her ear. "Oh my god" Jewel gasped. "Come on Bia lets get to sleep, do you want to sleep with me and your mother?" Blu asked with concern. "Yes please" She whimpered. Jewel and Blu lied down with Bia in the middle of their belly's. Blu raised his wing and wrapped it around Bia and Jewel. "Bia, you dont have to, but what was your nightmare about?" Bia looked her father in the eyes. "It was about when i tried to fly, i couldn't do it and you and mom said you hated me and wanted to give me up for adoption." Bia cried into her fathers chest. It must have been pretty bad because blu's chest was dripping. Blu gasped "Oh Bia, we would never." Blu raised his wing to his daughters chin and lightly forced her to look at him."Bia, me and your mother love you the way you are. Wether you can fly, wether you had one wing, wether you couldn't see. We would still love you. God, words dont exist to explain how much we love you, And we would never give you up." Blu hugged Bia and Jewel wrapped her wing around Blu and Bia. "Thank you daddy" She said as she fell asleep_

 _"Blu?" Jewel asked, "Yes Jewel?" "What does adoption mean" Jewel queried. "It means when parents give up their child because they cant handle it or dont want the child, and give the child to a new family" Blu responded, Jewel gasped "Thats horrible!" she said as she also cried into his chest. Blu wrapped his protective wing around his daughter and mate. They fell asleep this way until morning._

 **Now lets stay up to date.** Nora added.

 _"Come on Blu we have to go the amazon to find them!" Jewel excitedly said. "We did. I called him Beto" Jewel giggled. "Please tell me they were just friends" Blu begged his conscience. "What's gotten into you Blu?" "I was getting it for you!" Blu said in his defense "Aww you were?" Jewel touched his beak with hers. "Maybe you should stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about us!" - "Birds of Blue Feathers! - Have to stick together!" - "Maybe we can do summers in Rio." Jewel suggested. "You're my one and only Jewel" Blu responded "Awww" - "Look I just get jealous over him i guess, I mean he has talent, good looks, can get any girl he wants-mmph!" Jewel kissed him mid-sentence. "He cant get me. I'm taken." - "Maybe if i talked to him i could get to know him" - "Oh blu i'm glad your here! I have a date!" Roberto said nervously "Got any pointers Blu? You seem to be a man with the ladies" Roberto added "Your serious?"_

 **And now lets go to right now Ed,** _"_ Come on Blu get to bed lovehawk" Jewel giggled. "I'm coming." Blu responded in the same seductive tone as her. Blu landed in bed and wrapped his wing around her. And lightly and quickly kissed her. "Nuh-uh tonights a beautiful night, and i want a whole lot more then just kissin'." Jewel playfully and seductively added, but also serious. "Umm- Well what about the kids they could just walk in at-" Jewel kissed him mid sentence and complimented the kiss with a "Mwwwah" "They've been to bed for hours. Lets have some fun." Jewel giggled.

 **See eddie, they have strong true love. Nothing can seperate them, no matter how hard you try you cant seperate Blu and Jewel, they are like magnets. Opposites attract. If you turn the magnet around it will attract back to the other one. Now i want you to think about this tomorrow and go apoligise to Blu, If you do, ill have a nice surprise for you tomorrow night.** Nora said. "I had no idea that Blu did so much for his family, I'm sorry." **Don't say sorry to me, Say it to Blu.**

Eduardo awoke with a shock. He got up quickly as he knew the first thing he would do today.

Eduardo arrived at the Gunderson's tree and was happy to see Blu and Jewel awake in the hollow entrance looking at the sunrise. Jewel spotted Eduardo "Hey Daddy!" "Oh god" Blu mumbled. Eduardo hurled at Blu. "Wow wow wow, Look sir if i did anything to upset you im sorr-ooof!" "Thank you Blu Thank you so much, I'm so sorry for being mean to you!, Thank you for saving my daughter" Eduardo hugged Blu "Uhhhh okay. Your Welcome, Its alright, And when did i save Jewel?" Blu aksed really confused at this outburst of behaviour. "On the plane." Eduardo added. "The plane?, like 4 years ago that plane?, Umm how did you know about that? He looked at jewel over his shoulder and her confused face matched his. He mouthed "What's going on?" to her. Jewel shrugged, But was happy her ol' man and her mate were getting along. "Ah, A little birdie told me about it" Eduardo added. "Nico told you about it?, its kind of strange but okay." Eduardo disconnected the hug. "Okay i have important things to do today, ill talk to you guys later" Eduardo hastily added before leaving the hollow. "Today is going to be pretty weird." Blu said to Jewel.


End file.
